Adiós amor
by Skyler Tsubasa
Summary: Carta de Naruto a Sasuke, en memoria de nuestros preciados recuerdos... Shonen Ai


**Adiós amor**

Summary: Carta de Naruto a Sasuke, en memoria de nuestros preciados recuerdos

Anime/Pareja: Naruto / SasuNaru

Clasificación: K

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno

Llegó como cada día a casa, dejó las llaves del auto en la mesita de noche, miró la fotografía de él y su amado, como hacía cada día, sonrió, pensando que ojalá hubiese sido mejor persona con él, mejor amigo, mejor amante y confidente, pero no pudo, o no quiso, pero ya no tenía sentido atormentarse con lo que pasó, Naruto no iba a volver, lo había abandonado, y con justa razón, porque no supo ser el hombre que él esperaba.

Sasuke se desacomodó la corbata y fue directo a su habitación, la que ahora albergaba su tristeza y soledad. Se acostó en la fría cama, donde ahora solo él dormía y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido. Soñó lo de siempre, él y Naruto, juntos, como antes, como en aquel precioso pasado que ahora lo acompañaba y era su tormento, solo en sueños. Las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras dormía, pero pese a todo aquel era un sueño feliz.

Despertó al cabo de un par de horas, el sol ya se había ocultado tras el horizonte, Sasuke tenía hambre pero no quiso comer ¿tenía algún sentido? quizás sí, pero en esos momentos él no lo encontró. Se levantó de la cama apenas pudo y fue hacia el diván, ahí guardaba todas las cosas que Naruto no se llevó, nunca supo por qué, tal vez era la forma de su antiguo amante de dejarle un pequeño recuerdo. Abrió el cofre pequeño que estaba sobre un baúl grande lleno de ropa y lo abrió, sacó un sobre color blanco ahora manchado, producto de las tantas veces que lo sacó, todo para leer una y otra vez aquellas palabras, las últimas que su amado Naruto le dirigió, aunque sea en letras, frías e impersonales

—_A mi querido Sasuke _—leyó en voz alta—, _He pensado mucho sobre nuestra relación en estos días, aprovechando que te has ido de viaje debido a tus negocios. No he podido sino llegar a una conclusión, lo nuestro se está agotando, o quizás es solo mi paciencia _—Sasuke se detuvo y meditó, como si fuera la primera vez que leía aquellas líneas—. _No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele al estar escribiendo estas líneas, y no sería así si no te amara con toda mi alma, tal vez por eso también he decidido escribir y no decírtelo a la cara, o es que quizás lo hago por cobarde, por debilidad, porque sé que tu mirada pura y sincera me detendrá, porque tal vez no quiero darte la oportunidad de que hagas que me arrepienta, ahora la decisión está tomada. He decidido irme _—Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes, suspiró profundo para no sentirse el miserable de siempre—

Bajó aquellas hojas y miró hacia el techo, volver a leer aquello era tan doloroso como la primera vez, pero aunque estaba solo no quiso mostrarse débil, él siempre había sido fuerte, un guerrero, un luchador

—_Aunque no ha sido fácil llegué a esa determinación, voy a dejarte, aunque eso me rompa el corazón, estoy cansado de sentirme un miserable a tu lado, de llorar tu indiferencia, de pedir que me veas como lo hacías antes, todo aquello ya no existe, a pesar del amor nuestra relación se enfrió y ya no puedo seguir, ya no quiero sufrir por ti, espero en el fondo de mi alma que me perdones y que puedas cambiar, para que la próxima persona que llegue a tu vida no se sienta el miserable patético que fui yo_—, Sasuke se detuvo de nuevo, los ojos enrojecidos, el corazón acelerado, estaba a punto de llorar— _Adiós mi amado Sasuke, amigo, compañero y amante, siempre te recordaré, no solo por el gran amor que te tengo, si no para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, para en un futuro no elegir a un hombre como tú y ser feliz al fin, aunque mi alma y mi corazón te pertenezcan solo a ti. Siempre tuyo, Naruto. _—terminó de leer con un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar, siempre que leía la carta terminaba llorando—

Sasuke se abrazó a esas hojas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando y sintiéndose el infeliz de siempre. Habían pasado dos años desde la partida de Naruto, pero aún dolía como el primer día, jamás se volvió a enamorar, jamás buscó en otros labios la esencia de su amado, nunca intentó leer en los ojos de nadie más el amor que alguna vez se juraron los dos, cuando decidieron vivir juntos

Ahora no quedaban más que los recuerdos y aquella carta, las fotografías y las cosas que Naruto dejó, ahora era momento de seguir su vida, aunque no volviera a amar, aquel era su castigo, sumirse en la soledad del anhelo, no tenía nada más que perder

FIN

Nota de Autor: Mi primer fic, espero recibir sus comentarios, no sean indulgentes, si apesta díganmelo xD ja ja ja


End file.
